


Worst Road Trip ... Ever!

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [29]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Any way the wind blows, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Shepard Is A Chatterbox But No One Wants To Listen (Rude.), Shepard POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Shepard is NOT enjoying his trip back to England with the Gang."I feel like a kid again, sat in the back of my mothers pick-up, hyped up on sugar, but belted down to the seat. Unable to run. Constantly being shushed."Carry on Countdown 2020, Day 30 - Any Way The Wind Blows
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Shepard, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Kudos: 13
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Worst Road Trip ... Ever!

**Shepard**

This road trip is about as much fun as listening to the screams of the Jersey Devil - Which is  _ not  _ a complement (Trust me, I’ve been there, and there wasn’t a painkiller around that was strong enough to soothe my resultant month-long migraine). 

Penny has barely looked up from her phone, the whole journey. She’s been trying to find something to help with my … predicament (Curses are a bit of an occupational hazard for me, but this one _ majorly  _ blows), on her fancy Wizard web. But, from all the groaning and frowning, I assume she hasn’t cracked it yet. And while I appreciate her efforts - I really do. _ She’s great _ \- I would have preferred if she’d at  _ least  _ waited until we were out of the car. I am  _ mind numbingly  _ bored, and she is  _ refusing _ to talk to me (Which is low-key rude, considering that I’m, like, in a whole different  _ country _ just ‘cause of her, but … Whatever). 

And Agatha (Aggie?) - The blonde - just seems a bit pissed off, to be honest. I tried to have a joke with her about American chocolate (British is way better. I mean, Cadburys!  _ Absolutely legendary) _ , but she just kinda … politely smiled and plugged her headphones in. A signal so unmistakable, even _ I  _ couldn’t miss it:  _ ‘Don’t talk to me!’. _

I feel like a kid again, sat in the back of my mothers pick-up, hyped up on sugar, but belted down to the seat. Unable to run. Constantly being shushed. And it’s  _ defo’ no bueno.  _

Baz, the vampire - Who I still need to convince to let me have a proper look at his fangs - has been fretting the whole ride from Heathrow. Tugging his frazzled hair non-stop, and staring at Simon’s reflection, hollowly. I think they  _ may  _ have had a fight in the restrooms, or something. They both came out looking suspiciously red-eyed (And judging by the complete lack of  _ chill _ going on, I’m fairly certain they weren’t smoking, or something). 

He’s on the phone now, speaking to his family (Which I never would’ve guessed from the weirdly detached, formal way he’s speaking about the supposed ‘unrest’. If he hadn't called the person on the other end of his cell ‘Father’, I would’ve thought it was like … his lawyer, or some shit. But … Okay, I guess?)

And Simon - Who insists he’s human, like me, but has wings and some sort of devil’s tail. So … is debatably  _ not _ \- Well, there’s no easy way to say it, but bro seems straight-up  _ miserable. _ He’s been staring past the lot of us all day. He hasn’t eaten. He hasn’t spoken. And (Judging by the deep purple of his under-eyes) he hasn’t slept either. Him and Baz keep stealing glances at each other, and their antsy energy is starting to bug me a little. Penny told me they’re dating - Have been for a proper few years now, and everything - but they don’t really  _ seem _ like they are. Especially not now. 

So … all in all, a bundle of laughs really  _ (Not!). _ I can’t wait for this journey to be over. I can’t wait to get to Watford -  _ Who knew? Wizard schools are real! _ \- at least  _ that _ will be interesting. And I’m sure  _ somebody _ there will be willing to talk to me (Unless being weird and silently stoic is like … a British thing. In which case, Imma’ need to find myself an embassy or something, because there’s _ no way _ I’m staying if I can’t find anybody to chat to. Demon curse be damned! I will share my stories, I just need to find a willing listener first!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> ALSOOOO I'm English, not American so forgive me if I've made Shep say things an American just wouldn't, I tried my best to avoid anything too English-y but you never know aha!


End file.
